American Dad: The Destruction of Stan Smith's Life
by Poke456
Summary: What started as helping his son starts a life long chain to his destruction!


**One day at school Steve got bullied by the cool kids and when he got home he cried alone in his room! Desperately wanting all of this to stop Stan marches into his room and told him to come with him to the CIA tomorrow and Steve unknowingly accept! The next day Steve says, "What's this you wanted to show me?" Stan says, "You'll soon see champ when we're done with you you'll go from Wimpy, Wimpy, Wimpy to Hefty, Hefty, Hefty!" Steve says, "I don't get it!" Stan says, "You'll soon see!" Bullock says, "Everyone please report to the test room immediately!" Stan says, "This is it you're ready?!" Steve nervously says, "Yes!" Stan pout and they made to the test room where Bullock spots Steve and says to Stan, "Are you loco Smith this is for CIA agents only!" Stan says, "But sir he has to see it plus he would might become one of us someday!" Bullock says, "The boy's thinking about it?!" Steve says, "Yes I am!" Bullock says, "Well then come on in remember Smith if anything goes wrong it's on your head!" Stan gulps and Bullock introduces the newest battle armor capable of destroying anything in it's path! Bullock says, "Now this is why we need a CIA agent to test this dangerous fashion statement!" Bullock was about to say who tests in when suddenly Steve suddenly found a way to put it on! Bullock says, "Good god get that thing off of you!" Stan says, "Steve I think you better.." Steve says, "It's okay pops how bad can it be?" Steve pulls out a hand a fires a laser at a terrorist who was about to attack! Bullock says, "Good golly that was a terrorist you attacked Steve Smith welcome to the CIA!" Steve gasped as he was honored but his father disagreed and said, "Uh sir he's too young to be in the CIA!" Bullock says, "Actually Smith your son is taking your place!" Stan gasped and Francine soon found out and said, "You were replaced by Steve!" Stan says, "To be fair to be fair Francine to be fair he earned the job!" Francine says, "He's too young and he can get hurt didn't you tell your boss that!" Stan says, "Yes and he doesn't care!" Francine says, "Yeah well tomorrow you're telling your boss that Steve's not joining!" Stan says, "I can't it's too late!" Francine says, "Well you have better or Steve's early funeral will be on your head!" Stan freaks out and drinks at Roger's bar till he got drunk! Stan says, "Hey uh Roger I need another round here!" Roger says, "You'll have to wait plus it was your 5th one tonight!" Drunken Stan says, "Oh damn you!" Stan was about to leave but runs into his daughter Hayley who's also drunk! Stan says, "Hayley watch it!" Hayley says, "Hey don't look at me you're the one that bumped into me!" Stan says, "Oh yeah!" Hayley says, "Yeah!" Stan and Hayley try to fight but ending up looking into each other's eyes! Stan says, "Aw forget it I can't!" Hayley says, "Me neither especially to one so handsome!" Stan says, "Did you just call me handsome?" Hayley says, "I suppose so!" Hayley jumped on Stan and kissed him on the lips! The next morning Stan and Hayley woke up in her room naked and sleeping with each other as they both freaked out! Stan says, "Oh my god what did we.." Hayley says, "Oh my god what happened last night?" Roger says, "I'll tell you what happened you both had sex!" Stan says, "That's nonsense!" Roger says, "Oh that's right you're drunk when it all happened luckily I recorded the whole thing!" After changing into his clothes Stan watched the tape feeling disgusted of how he plowed his own daughter! At the end they kissed on the lips and the video fades away! Stan says, "My god this is bad this is so bad!" Hayley says, "It gets worse I'm afraid I'm pregnant!" Stan says, "So you mean that.." Stan screams and runs! Francine got ahold of the information and was furious! Francine filed for divorce and gained control of Steve! Hayley moved away to raise her child in peace, and Stan killed himself in his study after they left knowingly full well that he lost his job and his family! The End!**


End file.
